


Too much White Day

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Return Gifts, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's March 14th and Victor tries not to ask why people are sending Yuuri gifts. It's not till dinner he understands why Yuuri spend the day wearing what he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 73 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A story to go along my Valentine story [Too much Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9706934) and a little interruption from my mind. :}
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) for story Trinkets and other things that keep me busy.

When the doorbell rings for the fifteenth time that day, with yet a package for Yuuri Katsuki, Victor starts to doubt he might have missed some important date. Especially as Yuuri seemed to have dressed a bit more sharply today, wearing a beautiful crisp white tie today. With only a few weeks left for Worlds they should be training but Yakov had told Victor not to be a fool and stay the day at home. The old man had looked like he was going to pop a vein. 

When he hands over the package and Yuuri opens it to reveal a lovely white scarf, he is utterly baffled. It is the third white scarf he got today. He also got, several boxes of white candy ranging from chocolate to sugar doves, some white gloves, a white key holder in the shape of a snowflake, a bouquet of white flowers and even two identical white candlesticks. Okay, the candlesticks were funny as one was from the male Crispino twin and the other from the Czech skater always hanging the twins. Yuuri had taken a photo of them side by side and had tagged the both of them thanking them for their excellent taste. 

And okay, maybe, just maybe, Victor might be a bit jealous. But he feels completely entitled as every single present but the gloves, who were sent to Yuuri by his sister, had been sent to him by other male skaters. He tries to think of anything he did that might have led to all of them do this to annoy him, but he is certain he did nothing to Yuuri to allow him to go along with something like that. 

It isn't till dinner, a dinner at which Yuuri insists they'll have at the table with that Bouquet present, that Victor decides to give in and ask for forgiveness. He tells Yuuri he doesn't know what he did wrong but the barrage of gifts from other skaters just have to stop. Yuuri just looks at him and smiles.

"Victor, I know you spend time investigating Japanese traditions. So how in heavens name has a romantic idiot like you missed White Day." 

"I did not miss White Day. I know exactly what it is."

"So what is it?" Yuuri puts a bite of food in his mouth and slowly enjoys it while looking at Victor.

"White Day is the day men in Japan traditionally send a return gift to the girl that gave them chocolate for valentines day." Victor looks smug

"That is correct. And at which day is White Day held?" Yuuri looks utterly unfazed at him.

"Exactly one month after Valentines Day." See, Victor thinks, I don't even have to check my phone. He read up on this months ago.

Yuuri looks at the flowers, then side eyes Victor. "And what is the date today?"

Victor looks a bit surprised. "It's March 14th, why are you aski..." Yuuri sees the ball drop when Victor leans back and quickly look over all the white item's Yuuri was gifted.

"Yeah I think Pichit told everyone to sent something in return for today, at least the guys as most of the girls had given me chocolate for Valentine." 

Yuuri smiles a bit bashful, Victor on the other hand starts smirking. 

"Yu-uri." Yuuri looks up at Victor's cooing of his name. "If it is tradition to give a return gift, why haven't I received my gift from you yet, as I distinctly remember giving you chocolates that day." Yuuri nods at this.

"You did." He lifts the tie up with one hand, softly coddling the silk fabric. "That is why I got you this tie as a return gift." 

Victor leans forward caressing the tie. "If the tie is my gift from you, why are you the one wearing it?" 

Yuuri leans over the table till their noses nearly touch.

"Victor, you got me some lovely chocolates for Valentine indeed." At this Yuuri starts grinning. "And might I also ask, who ate those lovely chocolates?" 

A surprised look crosses Victor's blue eyes, till he remembers. At this he slumps back in his chair and pouts. "Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.  
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
